Harvest Moon
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: There was three things she knew. If someone goes after the Cullen family, she will go chase it down.If Edward goes to battle, so will she. And if Edward falls into the darkness, she will follow.
1. Chapter 1

Harvest Moon

A woman was standing by a tree with a smirk on her face. Her golden eyes were focus on the full moon in the starless sky. She hummed a tune as she waited for something to come. A sound on a twig snapped behind her and she smiled.

"I've been waiting."

When she turned around she came face to face with a wolf. The wolf stared her down and growled at her as she talked towards it. When she stopped, the wolf jumped on her but she dodged it. Her once golden eyes turned into a dark crimson red as the smirked turned into a grin. Her painted red nail extended and with a laugh she said,

"You're just sealed your fate. Should have been with your pack. "

* * *

"Charlie, really?" asked Bella as she placed the noodles into the boiling pot on the stove

He took a sip from his 'World's best dad' mug. Then he placed it on the table.

"You can't go out tonight."

Bella turned to him with disbelief in her eyes. She opened her mouth to defend herself but she closed her mouth then let out a sigh. The way Charlie looked; it meant it wasn't about Edward.

"What happened?" she asked

Charlie kept silence for a few seconds, holding on to the handle of the mug. He's eyes was focused on the table.

"Bella…dear. There have been a few killings here in town and…"

She gulped and her heart started to race. Biting her lip she prayed in her head that it wasn't Jacob. Please not him.

"Something happened last night and someone got hurt…bad."

That was all it took before Bella ran out the room. She ran to the front door but when she opened it she was blocked by her knight in shiny armor.

"Edward move! I got to see if he's alright!" She screamed, pounding his chest with her fist

He didn't move an inch. He just placed a hand on her head and whispered into her ear,

"It wasn't Jacob."

Bella fell to her knees and gave a cry of relief. Edward bent down and wiped the tears from her eyes. She placed a hand over her mouth as she tried to calm herself down, to keep from crying any harder. It was selfish that she only wanted Jacob to be safe but she couldn't help it. In a way she still loved him.

"Then…sniffle…who got hurt?"

He turned his head away from her and he took a step away, causing her to give him a confused look.

"You want to know what happened?" I heard Jacob's voice behind him

I looked past Edward to see an angry Jacob storming his way up to her steps.

"What was that thing?" Jacob shouted as he pulled his hair

Edward had his head turned and would not face him. So Jacob placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him to turn around. His face was so red with anger but for some reason it didn't feel like it was directed at Edward or the Cullen clan.

"Well. Say something!"

"Jacob what happened?" she asked

She tried to sound calm but she failed. The cold wind blew and it sent shivers up and down her spine. Jacob looked at her with angry and confused hazel eyes.

"It was like a cold one but it wasn't."

She turned her head and looked at Edward, "What does that mean?"

Edward let out a breath then said, "Who ever that was, it was a Curilsnic."

Jacob shook his head and growled thought his teeth. Bella placed her hands on her fore arms to keep from shivering anymore. She didn't know what the heck that was but all she knew that it was a new enemy for the Cullens.

"This one got into Alice's blind spots. Once the Volturi find out about this, if they haven't already…it will be a blood bath in Forks.

* * *

This is my first Twilight that's not a crossover story. I hope you like it and please review.

Peace, love, and chocolate!


	2. Chapter 2

Harvest Moon

"A Curilsnic was a being that was born of a vampire but devoured vampire blood." Edward began, "But It's rare to find one. They were not suppose to existence, the Volturi made sure of that."

Jacob twisted his face in anger, "So you're saying that there are more of you?"

"Jacob!" I snapped at him but he raised a hand up to my face

"So you saying that they do the same thing to you bastards as you do to humans?"

Edward stared him down, "They are not just dangerous to vampires but humans as well. Their blood is poison and if they wanted to turn someone all they need is a scratch. Even you Jacob is not safe."

Jacob looked at him as if he was saying 'You wish.'

"They are not like us. Their more cunning and deadly."

"Yeah cut the bullshit and tell me where it is? Are do I have to go to the future seeing one?"

Edward sighed, "I told you they got through Alice's sight. She would be no use to you."

"Look you…."

A howl piecered the starless night sky, Jacob backed away and started running. I tried to chase after him but Edward grabbed me.

"It's one of them go inside no…."

His face twisted in pain. My eyes went down to his chest and I gasped. A hand covered in blood was sticking out. He pushed me out of the way as I cried out Edward's name but he's eyes rolled back into his head. He fell face first onto the ground. My eyes started to sting with tears.

"WHY!" I cried out

"So you're Bella?" said a woman

My eyes shot up to the woman who was standing in Edward's place. I watched as she licked his blood from her hand, her fangs showing.

"WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?" I screamed

She blue eyes glow in the dark and a smile formed on her face. The wind blew and she sang,

"Because it was fun."

I took a step back and looked at her with a gulped. She looked at me and smirked,

"He's not dead…yet."

"What?"

The woman kicked him to flip him over. She licked the heel part of her hand then bit into it. Blood started pooling from the wound. She put out her hand and tipped it, letting the blood droplets fall into Edward's open mouth. His eyes snapped open and he screamed in pain. All I could do was watch as he began clawing at his throat.

"Make it stop. PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

She looked at me again and disappeared. I looked around and felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. A soft voice a woman asked,

"I'll stop if you say you join me."

* * *

I hope you like it! Poor Edward and where the hell is Charlie?. Please Review and thanks for reading. Peace, love, and chocolate.


End file.
